If You Don't Know Me by Now
"If You Don't Know Me by Now" is a song written by Kenny Gamble and Leon Huff, and recorded by the Philly soul musical group Harold Melvin & the Blue Notes. It became their first hit after being released as a single in 1972, topping the US R&B chart and peaking at number three on the US Pop chart. The song was originally written for Labelle (a trio led by Patti LaBelle) but they never recorded it. Much like the issue with "I Miss You" and The Dells passing on it, the song's composers Kenny Gamble and Leon Huff gave the song to Harold Melvin & the Blue Notes, which featured Teddy Pendergrass as lead vocalist. In addition to the single release, the song was included on their debut album I Miss You. Patti LaBelle later made the song as part of her concert repertoire in 1982. A live version appears on her 1985 album, Patti. It was later covered by the English pop/soul band Simply Red, also becoming their second best-known hit after reaching number one on the U.S. Hot 100 on July 15, 1989, and at number thirty-eight on the Hot Black Singles chart. It peaked at number two in the UK Singles Chart. It also topped the Canadian Singles Chart. Seal recorded the song for his 2008 album Soul, and, in April 2009, it became his first top-ten Adult Contemporary hit since "Love's Divine" in 2004;Chart Beat, Billboard.com, April 15, 2009. the song was subsequently nominated for the Best Male Pop Vocal Performance Grammy. Rod Stewart also included this song on his 2009 album Soulbook. The song was chosen as one of the Songs of the Century by the RIAA. It was featured at the end of Michael Apted's movie Class Action (1991). Simply Red version }} This version of the song is heard in the film American Psycho and appears in the game Karaoke Revolution Presents: American Idol. It is also available to download for the Xbox 360 game Lips and contains the music video. According to the producer Stewart Levine, he didn't want too much orchestration on the record, and went with a two part-harmony instead of a three part harmony. Hucknall admitted he loved Harold Melvin and the Blue Note's version, and stated he danced to their music when he was only 13. Their version won a Grammy Award for the Best R&B Song of 1989. Track listings ;7" single # "If You Don't Know Me by Now" – 3:23 # "Move on Out" (recorded Live Manchester on February 22, 1989) – 5:18 ;12" single # "If You Don't Know Me by Now" – 3:23 # "Move on Out" (recorded live Manchester on February 22, 1989) – 5:18 # "Shine" (recorded live Manchester on February 22, 1989) – 3:30 ;3" CD single # "If You Don't Know Me by Now" – 3:23 # "Move on Out" (recorded live Manchester on February 22, 1989) – 5:18 # "Shine" (recorded live Manchester on February 22, 1989) – 3:30 # "Sugar Daddy" – 3:30 Charts Other cover versions * Jamaican reggae artists Zap Pow recorded a cover version of the song in 1976. * A cover by American country music artist Joe Stampley peaked at number 59 on the Billboard Hot Country Singles chart in 1989. * Hong Kong Canto-pop artist, Sandy Lam released her cover on "The Story of Sandy Lam So Far" in 2002. * British actor/comedian Ricky Gervais covered the song as his character David Brent in the UK TV series The Office Christmas specials in December 2003. A music video was produced and released with the BBC's The Office DVD set. * American Idol contestant LaToya London additionally covered the song in the season compilation album American Idol Season 3: Greatest Soul Classics in 2004. * In 2004, saxophonist Gerald Albright covered the song for the album Kickin' It Up. |title=Kickin' It Up overview|work=Allmusic.com}} * R&B singer Ciara interpolated the chorus of the song for her 2009 single, "Never Ever", featuring Young Jeezy. The single is from her third album Fantasy Ride. * The Voice of Holland contestant Ben Saunders covered this song for the 2010-2011 competition. His recorded version went straight to number one in the Netherlands. * ''American Idol'' season 10 contestant Stefano Langone interpreted in 2011 a cover on an episode in which contestants were required to sing songs from the year they were born. Langone was born in 1989. * ''American Idol'' season 11 contestant Joshua Ledet covered this song during the 1980s week in 2012. * Country music artist, Martina McBride released a cover version on her studio album Everlasting in 2014. * English band Blue released a cover version on their album Colours in 2015. * ''American Idol'' season 15 winner Trent Harmon covered this song for his second to last song of the contest in 2016. * British artist Rod Stewart made a cover version included in his 2009 album Soulbook. References External links * class=song|id=t5014169|pure_url=yes}} Harold Melvin & the Blue Notes version song review on AllMusic Category:1972 singles Category:1989 singles Category:Harold Melvin & the Blue Notes songs Category:Simply Red songs Category:Patti LaBelle songs Category:Joe Stampley songs Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Canadian Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:Songs written by Leon Huff Category:Philadelphia International Records singles Category:Elektra Records singles Category:1972 songs Category:1989 songs Category:Rhythm and blues ballads Category:Soul ballads Category:Songs written by Kenny Gamble Category:1970s ballads